So Yesterday
by imjustagirl0077
Summary: Songfic to So Yesterday by Hillary Duff Style StanKyle breakup after Stan goes goth again when he thinks he’s depressed.


Author's Note- This is the pairing Style (Stan and Kyle). If you don't like the idea of them having been involved in homosexuality together, then don't read anymore.

Summary- This story doesn't contain any profanity or sex. Only a break up after Stan goes goth again when he thinks he's depressed.

Disclaimer- The song I'm using is So Yesterday by Hillary Duff. I don't own the song So Yesterday, and I don't own South Park. The song belongs to Hillary Duff, and South Park and its characters belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

_You can change your life - if you wanna  
You can change your clothes - if you wanna  
If you change your mind  
Well, that's the way it goes_

I didn't mind that you turned goth again. Your new friends seemed nice and all, even though they believe in non-conforming, even when they were all conforming to the same lifestyle. They're a bunch of hypocrites. I didn't care that your wardrobe turned black. I thought even though your clothes said one thing, your personality would still say another. But if you want to believe that the only way out of what you think is depression, but is really just sadness, then I can't be with you anymore.__

But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat - cause I wanna  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back

I still have a pair of jeans you left at my house one night. They still smell like your boyish scent. You shouldn't expect to see them again. I still have your black hat from when you first went goth. I took it from you so you wouldn't turn back, but you just bought another. I did get over it eventually, though, but not for long.__

At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause  
If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away

Your mind is made up about how you want to be, and so is mine. Move on with your life and what we used to be will seem like it never existed.__

Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

If you want to save your ego, then just laugh it off and lie about why were over, whatever it takes. I'll be fine as long as I'm not with you.__

You can say you're bored - if you wanna  
You can act real tough - if you wanna  
You can say you're torn  
But I've heard enough

You said you were bored of the same old crazy, small town we'd grown up in. I don't blame you. I'm sick of living in South Park, too. You act like tough even though I know your confused and un-confident. You can say that you can't change your outlook on life back to your happy one, just to have me back. I know your lying. You've changed back and forth before. I also know you really do still love me. But I've heard too many of your lies.__

Thank you... you made my mind up for me  
When you started to ignore me  
Do you see a single tear  
It isn't gonna happen here

I knew everything we were was over when you stopped calling me. You started hanging out more and more with those goth kids. I could really care less. You seem happier with them than when you hung out with Cartman, Kenny, and I.__

If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, what is left to do  
How can you hang up if the line is dead  
If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off then it isn't on

Don't think that I still love you, because I am completely over you. We ended mentally long before you changed your life. You've already said that we aren't together anymore, so stop calling me and telling me. I haven't tried to contact you, so leave me alone. I know were over. I've been done with you for a long time. I don't love you anymore, so don't talk to me.

_  
At least not today, not today, not today  
If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away__  
_

The End.

Please Review!


End file.
